Pumpkin Soup For The Plague
by cherrybomb13
Summary: One shot for Alice Jericho.  Elaborates on a flashback of Mollie's in chapter 36 of Almost Perfect II.


_**For my dearest Alice Jericho! It was her idea after all to elaborate on Mollie's flashback in Almost Perfect II. Hope you love it girly!**_

* * *

Mollie was laying in her bed in an unbearable, agonizing, overly annoying predicament. Her sinuses were killing her, her head felt like there was a twenty four hour "Blue Man Group" concert going on, she was congested and all around miserable. She had fought the cold for three days until her immune system finally decided to give up, and now here she was breaking a fever that only brought a tiny victory for her.

She didn't care. At this point she was grateful for anything she got. She was mainlining antibiotics, which seemed to be no help at all. She had been holed up in her apartment for the better part of the week, ignoring all calls in an effort to recuperate.

She rolled over and whined to herself. Her throat was on fire from coughing so much. After much internal debate she pulled herself up from the bed with her comforter wrapped around her and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She peered into the refrigerator with a sigh. She rarely cooked, which was obvious by its contents. She had made a wish that somehow it would be magically stocked with something to cure her ailments, or at least comfort her in some way.

She closed the door and poked out her lip as she fell on the couch. At this point she didn't care if she starved to death, it would be a relief from the shit that was attacking her body.

She flipped through the channels aimlessly for an hour or so and was about to doze off again when the doorbell rang. She groaned. There was no way in hell that she was getting up. Another long chime. She wanted to yell at them to leave…if only she had a voice.

"They'll give up and go away eventually." She thought to herself settling back onto her pillow.

Wrong.

The doorbell started chiming like it had malfunctioned, or like some _RETARD _was pressing it a million times a minute. Whoever was on the other side of the door was going to get it. Mollie was going to infect them with her plague as punishment for making her get back up.

She stormed to the door working on a big cough or a sneeze. As soon as she had one built up she swung open the door and hacked a loud wheezing cough right in the person's face. Unfortunately, when she started she couldn't stop. She bent over feeling like she would cough up her lungs at any second. When she finally got control of herself she stood up slowly. The dancing spots in front of her eyes were making it hard to see who it was.

"Alex?" she whispered.

He smiled his cocky smile at her from behind his makeshift Haz-Mat suit.

"Hey Rudolph, wanted to make sure you weren't dead." He joked.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, grabbing her tissue from her pocket to wipe her red nose.

His outfit consisted of a bright yellow oversized rain suit that had the arms and legs duct taped tightly to his ankles and wrists. He wore matching dish washing gloves and his thick Doc Marten boots. The hood of the suit was pulled up and a piece of clear plastic had been attached to protect his face.

"It's rad isn't it? Chris helped me make it. Check this out!" He beamed, proud of his "invention".

He pressed the center of his chest and lowered his head to speak into some sort of device.

His voice changed into Darth Vader's, "Mollie...(deep breath)...I work for your faathaahh."

"Hilarious Alex, really funny." she sighed, " _Rad_ might not be the word I was thinking of."

"I went to all of this trouble to make sure I didn't get infected with whatever you have, are you at least going to let me come in?" he asked.

She groaned and stepped aside. It was his own fault if his crazy suit failed him and he got sick anyways. She did have to smile at his effort though. They had been dating for months, and he wasn't always the one to showcase his affection. When he did though, it meant the world to her.

"I brought gifts too. Maybe if we offer them as a sacrifice to your plague it will go away." He said from around the corner in the kitchen.

Mollie settled back down on the couch, "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

He didn't respond but she heard the microwave beep. She was optimistic for the first time in days. She hadn't had a proper meal in even longer. Her stomach growled in agreement. Alex came shuffling back in with a tray with a bowl and a cup on it.

She sat up excitedly when she smelled an all too familiar smell.

"Where did you find this at?" Mollie marveled.

"I had to go _everywhere._" He said placing the tray on her lap, "Pumpkin soup is surprisingly hard to find, so of course that would be your favorite."

She narrowed her eyes as a smiled played on her lips.

He sat back lacing his gloved fingers behind his head, "High Maintenance Mollie, that's you."

She coughed with a roll of her eyes, "I am not."

He turned to grin at her, "Nah, I finally just brought in the recipe to a restaurant and got them to make it for me. Didn't want to burn my house down, ya know?"

She nodded as she closed her eyes. The pumpkin soup was absolutely delectable. Savory and filling, it reminded her of home when her father would make it. He cooked on special occasions and when he did it always meant she got her favorite recipe that only he could prepare.

"This is so good." She sighed.

"I'm glad. I got them to make enough for a small army. I know how much you love it." He said commandeering the remote.

She savored every bite and almost had the urge to lick the bowl but resisted.

"Is your throat feeling better?" he asked when she was finished.

Her fingertips went to her neck, "Surprisingly yes, a little bit."

"Grab your tea, you have another surprise." He said taking the tray from her lap.

She laughed as he went back into the kitchen. He sounded like a wet rubber flip flop, squishing around as he walked. He came back with a refilled tray.

"You didn't?" she squealed, followed by a sneeze and another cough.

She wiped at her face as he sat the tray back down. He had gotten her another one of her favorites, Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream. He fumbled with the top finally able to get it open. He handed it back to her as she dug into the carton. He went back to flipping through the channels again.

"Alex?" she asked quietly.

He turned noisily to her.

"Why did you do all of this for me?" She wondered, bringing another spoonful to her mouth.

She didn't really want to ask. She was always leery of putting herself out there with those types of questions. She knew his reputation before they got together and was always afraid that it would come back and bite her in the ass.

He pulled a skeptical face, "Because you're my girlfriend…"

"You don't really do this kind of stuff though Lex. I know you…remember?" she replied.

He shrugged, "Well maybe it's because I missed you and didn't want you to feel bad anymore."

She smirked, "Still not your style."

He blew out a heavy breath, but held his smirk in place, "Maybe it's because I love you Mollie Jarrett."

Her heart did a somersault and all of a sudden she didn't feel sick anymore. She felt like a bird soaring through the skies without a care in the world. He had that effect on her all the time, but even more so when he said those three little words.

She fed herself another spoonful before moving the tray to the coffee table.

He was waiting, she knew he was. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips through the plastic.

"I love you too Alex Shelley." she smiled.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! It was actually fun writing them together for once :) **_


End file.
